


You Pregnant, Sister?

by swim7184



Series: Little Kids in Leather [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swim7184/pseuds/swim7184
Summary: When Emma and Killian run into Regina on the streets, a secret is about to be revealed.





	You Pregnant, Sister?

Emma and Killian strolled along the quiet streets of the quaint town called Storybrooke. Sure, it may have been created by magic as a mere fantasy prison, but it was the Charming family’s fantasy now. They couldn’t ask for more. Everyone living in Storybrooke loved their very large family- they honestly did; who couldn’t love a family where your biological son was also your adoptive step-uncle? Thinking about how happy she was, Emma’s face slowly dropped as she thought about the sad fact that she could have been dead right now, missing out on the memories she’s had with this town and her family.

Killian noticed Emma’s expression dropping. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked, while tightening the straps on his hook. These days, the old leather was starting to wear and wouldn’t stay on his arm the way it used to. The chunk of metal and leather was approaching its two hundred and fifteenth year, while the man wearing it was approaching his two hundred and fiftieth. 

“Just... rethinking things.” Emma responded unsatisfactorily. She was happy, she really was, but there was something left from the Final Battle- something other than a fatal scar ranging from her collarbone to her pelvis.

“Swan- it’s something more. I know it.” He paused, then began to whisper, “Are you thinking about our little pirate or princess?” He kept his voice low. Anyone in this town would love to be the gossiper who spills the news that Emma Swan, their Savior, was expecting a little baby in just under eight months.

“No, not at all.” Emma says, smiling and looking at her feet. When she looks up she sees Regina standing a few steps in front of her. They were outside of Granny’s.

“Hey Emma!” Regina said looking at her. When she looked away from Emma, she looked at Killian, nodding at him in the way you do towards acquaintances. “Guyliner.” She said, addressing him. “It's been awhile, hasn't it, Miss. Swan?”

“Yeah Regina,” Emma said, happy to see her friend, “Almost since Henry left.”

“Has it really been that long?” Regina said in disbelief. 

“I think it has.” Emma chuckled.

“So what's new in the world of Emma?”

“Oh nothing much.” Emma stated with a dismissive wave of her hand. “How about you?”

Regina trailed on about some sort of new device Henry got. Killian couldn't understand her, so he didn't try to. As this conversation of a thing called a “switch” went on longer than Killian could handle, he reached for his flask. Being considerate of Emma, who also loved rum, he offered her a drink.

“Emma, love, want some?” He said, gesturing to his flask.

“Uhh…” Emma's eyes went wide. Killian then realized his mistake and quickly put the container away.

“Is there something you're not telling me?” Regina said suspiciously. She had her hand on her hip, and her foot was tapping like an angry mother’s would. 

“Um… no…” Emma said, suspect. She looked at Killian to help, but he just snickered. Regina continued the mother look, but this time at Killian.

“So… What are Mr. and Mrs. Jones hiding?” She got really close to them, looking into their eyes. “Something big, I know it, because otherwise they would have told me by now…”

Emma just continued her fake innocent look. Killian didn't even try to hide his laughter. Regina looked at the hilarious sight that was the couple and said something very true. First, she looked at Killian. “How were you ever a pirate? You can't even lie to someone who could obliterate you!” Regina shook her head at him. “And you, Miss. Swan- for someone who has a superpower that can tell the difference between lies and truth, you're not a very good liar!”

Emma sighed. “Fine. Regina I'm- I'm-”

“Spit it out!” Regina yelled.

“I can’t tell you…” Emma spoke softly.

“Emma Swan! You can tell me anything! We’ve both tried to kill each other multiple times and now we are friends! If you can’t tell me, you can’t tell anyone! Emma-”

“I'm PREGNANT!” Emma yelled in anger. As soon as she had said that, she regretted it, as Leroy was exiting the diner. Killian placed his hand on Emma’s shoulder and calmly turned her towards Leroy, letting her give her own reaction to the spilled news. “Hi… Leroy…” Emma said calmly. Leroy, known as Grumpy in the other land, was the biggest gossip of them all. 

He then said, in true Leroy fashion, “You pregnant, sister?”

Emma sighed. “Yes.”

Regina went to comfort Emma, but was pushed away. “You didn’t know, it’s fine Regina…” Emma trailed off. “Shit, we haven’t told my mom yet.” She looked at Killian, alarmed.

Killian looked at her strangely. “Aye. We haven’t. But, Emma, love, she would be worse than keeping this confidential matter secret than Leroy.”

“True.” Emma said, taking his hand and saying goodbye to Regina. Now that Leroy knew, there was no stopping the spread of the news. “Killian, now that the whole town knows I’m pregnant, this baby will be the most loved child in all of Maine.”

“Aye. I wouldn't have it any other way.”


End file.
